


Our Little Secret

by anne_ammons



Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633945
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts).



Hermione sat on the couch opposite Harry’s cousin, Dudley. Number 4 Privet Drive wasn’t on her list of places to spend a Friday evening, but she told Harry and Ron that she would come with them on their way to meet friends at the Leaky. Harry was just supposed to be grabbing a few things from his room, and had left her waiting downstairs.

That had been twenty minutes ago. She and Dudley had been through as much small talk as they could manage fifteen minutes ago. She had already used the loo and sampled his mother's trifle just to kill more time. Dudley was clearly uncomfortable with the noises coming from Harry’s old room. Hermione just rolled her eyes — Harry and Ron weren’t even trying to be quiet. Harry was doing this on purpose to make this visit even more awkward than it already was and had dumped her on Dudley while he and Ron did whatever they did.

Dudley wasn’t a bad bloke — he had reconciled with Harry in the end. They had some sort of relationship, but Harry hadn’t completely forgotten the torment he had endured at Dudley’s hands when they had been younger. Apparently, Harry had decided that turn about was fair play, even if it meant that she needed to wait down here while her two best friends went at it right above them — not that it was the first time for Hermione. She had made it through the year they all had lived together in a tent, after all, let alone far too many awkward moments at Grimmauld Place.

They both heard a particularly large grunt from upstairs and she saw Dudley’s eyes fly upwards, as yet another blush began to bloom across his cheeks and Hermione suppressed a laugh, wondering whether the blush was because he was intolerant or inexperienced.

She looked at him sitting on the couch across from her. He wasn’t small. That’s for sure. She looked at his hands, they were good sized, which meant that _other_ things should be good sized as well. He was also fairly fit, although he hadn’t always been if the photos scattered around the room were any indication.

Hermione took a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. There was no reason she couldn’t have a little fun down here while she waited.

She got up from the couch, walked over to Dudley and sat right next to him. His expression was equal parts confusion and terror.

“No sense in them having all the fun, huh, Dudley?”

He looked at her like she was crazy. Yeah, perhaps she was, but she was also bored and loved a bit of challenge. From the noises she heard, she figured Harry and Ron wouldn’t be down anytime soon. Besides, if they did happen to emerge, it would piss Harry off to find them not just sitting idly by as he was expecting. After all, as Harry had already shown them, turn about _was_ fair play, even if she wasn't quite playing by the rules.

She turned her head to look at the man next to her. “You want a hand job?”

Dudley’s mouth dropped open. Hermione took her fingers and pressed them against his lower jaw, closing his mouth and lightly caressing his chin. She could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. This wasn’t so hard, she thought. If nothing else, she’d have a hilarious story to tell.

She trailed her fingers up towards his earlobe, running her finger over the sensitive skin and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I firmly believe in consent, Dudley. Is that a yes or a no?”

He slowly nodded his head.

Hermione turned her body so she was sitting perpendicular to Dudley and reached over to palm him through his joggers. She smiled to feel that her assumption had been correct. While he may be fit, his cock was still plenty meaty. She felt it hardening under her touch and slipped her hand inside his waistband, pulling it down to give her better access. Hermione took his cock in her hand and swiped her thumb over the head. Dudley’s head fell backwards and gave a grunt as she lightly worked her hand up and down.

His arms remained rigid by his side as Hermione stroked him over and over, increasing both her speed and finding a pressure that seemed to work. Dudley was both still and quiet, other than small noises he couldn’t help but make. Hermione wasn’t sure whether she should be amused or disappointed at his lack of any form of reciprocation. He just sat there with his eyes closed, as she worked him. He didn't stop her, though. He seemed to be enjoying himself. And, if past reviews were any indication, she knew how to give a decent hand job. Eventually, she added her other hand, twisting one at the top. While the other remained at the base of his cock for support, her fingers reaching down to caress his balls. She knew it wouldn’t be long given how hard he was breathing.

“Let go, Dudley.” She whispered, prompting him to find his release with a strangled groan, spilling all over her hands and himself.

She was careful to not move, as she held his rapidly softening member in one hand. She didn’t want him to jump and make more of a mess on his mother’s floral couch -- not that it mattered. She chuckled to herself, thinking about the stories of Harry’s uptight Aunt Petunia. No, she didn’t think little Dudders would say anything about this at all.

They heard a door open upstairs and Dudley’s eyes flew open, a look of fear on his face. Hermione whispered a cleaning spell and quickly tucked him back into his pants as she heard footfalls on the stairs. She darted back to the other couch and held one finger up to her lips when the boys entered the room, Harry’s hair even more tousled than normal.

“Sorry about that, we got a little held up.” Harry grinned at his cousin. Ron reached out and grabbed Harry’s backside, just in case it hadn’t already been clear what they had been up to.

Hermione stood from the couch. “No worries. Dudley and I had a chance to catch up.” She flashed Dudley a grin like she was the Cheshire Cat.

Dudley regarded all three of them with his eyes wide.

Harry furrowed his brow, and gave his cousin a look of concern, “You okay there, Big D?”

Hermione answered in Dudley’s place. “I’m sure he’s fine, Harry. We need to get going if we’re going to make it to dinner.”

Harry bobbed his head in response, but still looked at his cousin curiously. “Yeah, that’s right. Say hello to your parents for me, Dudley. It was good to see you.”

Dudley just nodded from where he sat, not saying a word.

Realizing he wasn’t going to get more from Dudley, Harry shrugged his shoulders and headed to unlock the door, Ron trailing closely behind.

As soon as both her friends were in the hallway, Hermione leaned over so she could whisper in Dudley’s ear just before she walked out the room. “So we’re clear, next time, it’s my turn.”


End file.
